Kanashimi
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: -Sekuel: Akhir Dari Segalanya- "Aku akan menemanimu disana,dan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia karena kekal,Teme" Dengan perlahan didekatkannya ujung pisau itu diatas pergelangan tangan tepat urat nadinya berada/"Kau tak perlu seperti ini" Ucapnya,menggenggam erat tangan tan pemuda yang menatapnya syok. DiKhususkan untuk NaruSasu Day,OneShoot


= **Kanashimi** =

Sekuel: Akhir Dari Segalanya  
Pairing : NaruSasu Slight NaruGaa  
Rate : T  
Genre : Hurt/Comfrot/Angst  
Warning : BoyxBoy,OOC akut,Death Chara,Cerita pasaran,Gaje,Typo's bertebaran dimana2 *emang kuman/plak,dan ini **Untuk NaruSasu Day**  
.

.

.

.

.  
**/ No Like /  
/ No Read /  
**.

.

.

.

.  
**~DarkKnightSong~**

.

.

.  
Hampa.  
Kehilangan.  
Dan Penyesalan.  
Ketiga hal itulah yang saat ini meliputi perasaan pemuda yang tengah terduduk lemah diatas ranjang Double-Sizenya. Sorot matanya kosong. Seolah cahaya kehidupannya telahTop of Form terenggut oleh sesuatu. Atau mungkin memang begitu adanya. Pemuda yang selalu menebar senyum bak matahari dimusim panas yang menghangatkan setiap orang yang menerima senyuman itu. Kini senyum itu tak ada,dan terganti dengan bibir yang terkantup rapat dan hanya menampilkan senyum datar. Sorot mata dari manik seindah langit tanpa awannya. Kini terganti oleh sorot mata dingin dan tajam.

"Sasuke"Lirihnya,menyebutkan nama seseorang yang membuatnya seperti jasad tanpa raga. Seseorang membuatnya seperti mayat hidup. Dibalik sikap dingin dan kakunya diluar sana. Pemuda penyuka ramen itu akan sangat terlihat terpuruk jika sudah berada dikamarnya. Kamar yang dipenuhi foto dari orang yang sudah mengambil sebagian jiwanya. Mengambil hatinya,dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan dirinya yang kesakitan dan kesepian olehnya.

"Sasuke"Bagaikan sebuah mantra,dirinya terus saja menyebutkan nama itu. Nama yang sudah selama 3 tahun ini,masih mengenang hatinya.  
Bahkan rasa bersalah itu masih setia menghiasi relung hatinya.

Namikaze Naruto-nama pemuda itu- cukup sadar atas sikapnya waktu itu. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan sang kekasih yang sangat mencintainya,dirinya tega mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya terpisahkan dari pemuda yang dicintainya selamanya. Mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan kehilangan yang amat sangat menyiksanya. Dirinya cukup tahu dan merasa pantas ditinggalkan seperti ini. Selama masa hidupnya-Sasuke- selalu dia acuhkan dan lebih memilih mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk saat itu.

Bahkan dirinya tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang saat itu mengingkan dirinya untuk makan siang bersama. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk pergi keperpustakaan atau ke toko buku hanya untuk menyempurnakan nilai-nilainya. Mengabaikan pemuda raven yang mencintainya,yang selalu ingin mengajaknya berkencan walau sebentar.

"Kuso!"Umpatnya entah pada siapa. Gigi-gigi putihnya saling bergemelutuk keras,ketika mengingat teman yang selama ini dibelanya malah balik mengkhianatinya.  
Bahkan jika bukan karena bocah penyuka anjing itu,mungkin Naruto tak akan pernah mengetahui perihal kematian sang kekasihnya saat itu.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Kau keterlaluan,Naruto"Ucap Kiba saat itu,menatap tak percaya Naruto yang hanya bisa menatap bingung Sahabat kekasihnya-mantan-,dengan halisnya terangkat tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanyanya,menatap manik Cokelat yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hooo? Segitu tak berharganyakah,Sasuke dihatimu saat ini? Apa begitu mudahnya kah,Sasuke yang sudah selama hampir 1 tahun ini menghiasi hari-harimu dan menemanimu,mudah digantikan hanya karena manusia panda itu,eh?"Dengus Kiba,menatap jijik pemuda yang selama ini selalu dihormatinya dan dihargainya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jika kau berbicara mengenai Sasuke yang sudah kuputuskan,bukan salah Gaara! Tapi memang aku sudah jengah dengan sikap posesifnya"Protes Naruto,mendelik tajam pemuda dihadapannya yang tersenyum mencemooh dirinya.

"Posesif,eh? Tak salah tuh?"Dengus Kiba,menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengira Naruto benar-benar sudah tertipu daya pada manusia licik panda itu.

"Katakan,apa masalahmu? Jika tak ada hal lain yang harus dibahas. Aku mohon undur diri,masih banyak kerjaan yang harus kukerjakan"Ucap Naruto,mengerlingkan matanya,bosan.

"Kenapa kemarin malam kau tak datang ke acara pemakamannya? Apa pemuda panda itu lebih berharga dari pada-"

"Apa? Pemakaman siapa?"Tanya Naruto,memotong ucapan Kiba. Perasaannya tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Oh Kami-sama,jangan katakan yang dimaksud pemuda dihadapannya itu adalah-

"Sasuke"Kata Kiba memberitahunya,dengan bingung,"Bukankah aku sudah menghubungimu dan bahkan mengirimi-mu e-mail untuk segera datang ke Mension Uchiha kemarin? Ah-atau jangan-jangan si panda licik itu yang sudah menghapus e-mail-ku?"Tanya Kiba,yakin. Ya,dirinya sangat yakin e-mail yang dia kirim itu sudah terkirim pada e-mail Naruto. Bahkan pesan terkirimnya masih ada dihp-nya.

Naruto terhenyak ketika dengan entengnya,pemuda dihadapannya ini menuduh sahabat dekatnya.  
"Hei! Jangan main tuduh begitu dong! Dan lagi,kemarin Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia tak tak sakit,Kiba! Kau jangan membohongiku hanya supaya aku balik lagi-"

"Berhenti berbuat bodoh,Naruto!"Sela Kiba,menatap nyalang. Tak suka dirinya dikatai seolah dirinya ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka.

"Buat apa berbohong? Apa manfaatnya untukku?"Kiba mendengus mencemooh,"Kemarin kau sibuk berduaan dengan manusia panda itu,kan? Dan tiap kali aku menghubungimu,sambungannya di rejack(?) oleh seseorang. Bahkan aku sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali. Tapi hasilnya sama"Jeda sebentar,Kiba menatap ekspresi pemuda dihadapannya yang menatapnya penuh tanya dan... Pucat?,"Wo wo dari ekspresimu. Kurasa sudah pasti jawabannya si Panda itu yang me-rejack telpon-ku dan mungkin menghapus e-mail yang aku kirim,Naruto!" Kiba meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Astaga! Dia benar-benar tak menyangka ada manusia sejahat Gaara. Hanya demi kesenangannya,dia mengacuhkan orang yang bahkan untuk terakhir kalinya membiarkan Naruto untuk memandangnya.

**Grett**

Dengan gigi saling bergemelutuk,marah. Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang menatapnya,miris.  
Satu tujuannya saat ini. Menemui Gaara. Jika benar adanya,sahabatnya itu melakukan hal yang dikatakan Kiba tadi. Naruto tak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya.

"Gaara!"Serunya,ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya tengah duduk ditaman seorang diri.  
Manik Shappirenya menatap penuh emosi dan luka.

"Hn? Kau kenap-"

**Grep!**

"Katakan dengan jujur"Kata Naruto,menggenggam erat kerah baju pemuda dihadapannya,"Katakan dengan jujur,apa kau kemarin menerima telpon dari Kiba dan e-mailnya?"Tanyanya,menatap nyalang pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hn? Seingat-ku.. Aku tak menerima telpon atau pun e-mail yang masuk ke HP-ku"Jawab Gaara,pura-pura tak mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan gebetannya.

"Ck! Bukan itu,Gaara! Tapi,ke HPku. Kemarin HPku kan kau yang pegang"Ralat Naruto,menatap tajam manik Emerald dihadapannya. Yang dibalas tatapan datar dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hn. Aku tak-"

"Jawab yang jujur!"Potong Naruto,tak suka pada sikap Gaara yang membohongi-nya.

"Ya. Kenap-"

**Bugh!**

Setelah memukul rahang Gaara,keras. Naruto dengan tatapan nyalangnya,berjalan berlalu begitu saja.  
Sakit. Frustasi. Kecewa. Ketiga hal itu lah yang saat ini,dia rasakan. Kenapa orang yang selama ini dia bela,orang yang selama ini dia anggap sahabat. Harus tega melakukan hal sekeji ini?  
Apa yang dia lakukan,sehingga bungsu Sabaku itu melakukan hal ini padanya?

"Naruto,tunggu!"Gaara mencengkram erat pergelangan tan milik Naruto,tatapan matanya menajam ketika pemuda yang selama ini dia cintai memukulnya hanya untuk orang yang bahkan sudah meninggal? "Kau tak bisa seperti ini padaku! Aku menyukai-ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu! Bahkan aku mencintaimu lebih be-"

"Tahu apa kau tentang kami? Tahu apa kau tentang perasaannya padaku? Kau hanya manusia baru didalam hidupku! Kau bahkan tak mengetahuinya sedikit pun tentang kami!"Ditepisnya kasar pegangan Gaara pada tangannya,"Asal kau tahu Gaara"Suara Naruto mendingin.

"Aku selama ini selalu ada untukmu,aku selalu ada disaat kau butuh teman bicara. AKU MENGANGGAP KAU ITU SAHABATKU! Tapi,kenapa kau berlaku demikian,hn? Sikapmu ini benar-benar membuatku,muak! Bahkan disaat Kiba menghubungiku untuk memberitahu kabar KEKASIHKU,kau dengan seenaknya me-rejack dan menghapus e-mailnya" Naruto membelakangi Gaara yang menatap nanar punggungnya.

"Aku berharap kau menemukan teman yang bisa merubah sikapmu Gaara. Pertemanan kita cukup sampai disini saja" Dengan langkah lebar-lebar,Naruto meninggalkan pemuda Sabaku yang terjatuh lemas keatas tanah.

"N-Naruto.." Lirihnya menatap telapak tangannya yang menampung air asin yang mengalir lembut dari kedua pelupuk matanya.  
"Hiks g-gomen" Isaknya,tertahan.  
.

.

.

.

.  
**_Pemakaman Konoha City_**

Terlihat disebuah parkiran tak jauh dari pemakaman umum. Sebuah motor Sport orange terparkir disana. Dengan seorang pemuda yang mengendarainya.  
Dibukanya helm Hitam bergaris orange itu,menampilkan rambut blonde cerah yang langsung diterpa sapuan angin lembut mengenai kepalanya.

"Hahh" Dengan tekad bulat. Pemuda yang ternyata Naruto Namikaze itu pun, memantapkan hatinya untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang bahkan sampai detik ini masih bersemayam dihatinya.

"Hai,Teme" Ditaruhnya bunga Tulip diatas tanah basah itu,lalu mengusap kepala makam yang bertuliskan nama sang kekasih disana dengan lembut.

"A-ahahaha.. A-aku minta maaf atas sikapku waktu itu" Katanya menekan kuat-kuat perasaan sesak yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. Dicengkramnya kuat gundukan tanah basah itu,lalu menatap lembut dan terluka pada kepala makam didepannya seraya membayangkan wajahnya lah yang saat ini dia pandang.

"A-aku tahu sikapku waktu itu benar-benar keterlaluan. D-d-dan a-aku sendiri amat menyesal dengan kelakuanku kemarin. Mungkin kata maaf saja tak cukup untukku,aku tahu itu" Bibirnya tersenyum getir membayangkan pandangan terluka yang Sasuke tunjukan saat ia memutuskan dirinya didepan banyak orang.

"T-tapi sejujurnya aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud berkata demikian,sungguh" Dibiarkannya aliran air asin membasahi kedua pipinya,yang saat ini ingin dia keluarkan.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf,Teme" Isaknya tak kuat menahan gejolak perih didadanya. Sungguh,jika memang pada akhirnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Dia tak akan mungkin mengatakan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang berujung kematian orang yang dicintainya. Kata-kata yang membuatnya membawa pada penyesalan.  
Seharusnya dia saat itu tak mengatakan seperti itu. Seharusnya dia mau sedikit mengerti akan kerinduan sang kekasihnya. Sang kekasih yang hanya mintanya membagi sedikit waktunya untuk dirinya.

"Teme" Panggilnya,lirih dengan berurai air mata.

"A-ahahaha a-aku cengeng ya? K-kau pasti saat ini sedang menertawaiku,kan? Ukh,a-aku tidak menangis,Teme" Ujarnya,mengusap air mata dengan ujung lengan kemaja panjangnya.

**Hening~**

"T-teme" Bibir pinknya,bergetar perih. Lalu manik Shappirenya menatap langit yang sudah memancarkan cahaya jingganya. Rupanya sudah sore sekarang.

"Kau tahu? H-hari ini hari apa?" Tanyanya,yang dibalas sapuan angin lembut yang seolah memberitahukan untuk memberitahunya.

"Sekarang hari anniversary kita tepat 2 tahun" Jelasnya memberitahu, "D-dan aku berniat untuk memberimu hadiah,dihari jadi kita" Sambungnya,merogoh sesuatu dibalik kantung celana.

"Lihatlah" Ditunjukannya sebuah pisau lipat emas yang diberi pita merah sebagai penghiasnya,"Indah bukan?" Cengirnya membolak-balikkan pisau tersebut.

"Kau tahukan Teme,jika aku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu?" Gumamnya tersenyum lembut, "Dan kau tahukan kau pergi membawa sebagian hidupku denganmu?" Bibir bawahnya digigit kencang menghilangkan perasaan tak nyaman didadanya.

"Aku benar-benar tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang terlalu mendadak untukku,kau tahu?" Desisnya,mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pisau indahnya.

"Tapi tenang saja" Sorot mata seindah musim panas itu,tiba-tiba menjadi kosong menatap gundukan tanah didepannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu disana,dan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia karena kekal,Teme" Dengan perlahan didekatkannya ujung pisau itu diatas pergelangan tangan tepat urat nadinya berada.

**Srettt**

Sebuah telapak tangan dingin menyentuh tangannya. Dengan perlahan manik Shappirenya melihat wajah pemuda bermata Onyx menatapnya lembut.

"Kau tak perlu seperti ini" Ucapnya,menggenggam erat tangan tan pemuda yang menatapnya syok.

"Aku tak suka kau yang seperti ini" Diusapnya cairan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Shappire itu,lalu tersenyum lembut. "Ini bukan salahmu,tapi ini memang takdirku,Dobe"

"T-teme? K-kau-"

"Hn,pulanglah. Sudah hampir malam" Dikecupnya kening Naruto,lembut.

"T-tidak mau. Teme,aku yakin berita itu salah. B-buktinya kau masih-"

"Bukalah matamu,Dobe. Walaupun aku tak lagi bersamamu,tapi aku ada dihatimu" Dengan perlahan disentuhnya dada bidang Naruto,tempatnya jantung berada. "Percayalah,aku akan selalu ada disana" Katanya,menatap nanar pemuda Namikaze yang menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tahu,tapi tetap saja berbeda" Lirih Naruto,menundukkan kepalanya. "Andai waktu itu aku-"

"Sttt,kau tak boleh menyalahkan takdir. Sudah pulanglah,aku tak mau kau sakit" Dengan perlahan tubuh tegap dengan balutan kemeja dan celana bahan putih itu berdiri dan berjalan mundur.

"Ingat pesanku,aku tak mau kau melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi. Jika kau ingin menyusulku,biarlah takdir yang menghampirimu,Dobe. Pulanglah,dan beristirahat. Love you,Dobe" Dan perlahan tubuh itu menghilang terbawa angin,membuat pemuda blonde yang memperhatikannya menatap sedih namun ada sedikit perasaan lega disorot mata itu.

"Aku akan berusaha,Teme" Tersenyum lembut,Naruto pun menatap gundukan tanah dibawahnya.

"Love you too,Teme"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan semenjak saat itu,Naruto lebih sering berkunjung ke makam bungsu Uchiha. Persahabatannya dengan Gaara pun putus. Walau Gaara sudah memintanya untuk kembali menjadi temannya berulang kali,pemuda Namikaze itu tetap pada prinsipnya.  
Naruto benar-benar kecewa padanya,membuat Naruto enggan untuk mendekati lagi.  
Sikap pemuda blonde itu pun berubah.

Naruto lebih cenderung menyendiri daripada sebelumnya. Kiba dan Shikamaru. Kedua pemuda itulah yang dulunya sahabat dekat Sasuke,yang bisa berbincang dengan santai dengannya. Bagaimana pun juga,Kiba dan Shikamaru merasa turut prihatin atas perubahan sikap pemuda Namikaze yang drastis. Dan walau sesekali Naruto tak menanggapi mereka. Setidaknya,Naruto masih mau berbagi keluh kesah kepada mereka berdua.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
Tok Tok Tok

"Naruto" Tersentak akan lamunannya,pemuda yang genap berusia 25 tahun itu beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya untuk membukakkan pintu kamarnya.

"Ya,Kaasan?" Tanyanya,tersenyum lembut.

"Kamu bisa tolong ambilkan baju Kaasan di butik Haruno,sekarang? Kaasan mau memakainya untuk ke acara pameran Sepupumu" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

Ah iya,bahkan karena asyik melamun dia sendiri hampir melupakan acara yang diadakan sepupunya nanti malam. Acara pameran lukisan yang diadakan Deidara-kakak sepupunya-  
"Baiklah. Butik Haruno,kan Kaasan" Tanyannya,seraya mengambil kunci motor beserta jaket lepisnya diatas meja.

"Ya,tolong ya?" Pinta Kushina,mengecup lembut kening sang putra.

"Ya,Kaasan" Setelahnya,Naruto pun bergegas pergi menuju motor kesayangannya berada. Dan melajukan motornya secepat mungkin menuju butik Haruno yang berada cukup jauh dari rumahnnya.

Namun,tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dibutik Haruno,jika kau mengendarai motormu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata serta jalanan yang sedikit lebih lenggang dari biasanya. Sekitar 35 menit Naruto akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Setelah melepas helm dan menaruhnya diatas kaca spion. Pemuda berperawakan tegap itu pun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya memasuki gedung berukuran sedang didepannya.  
Sorot mata memuja segera dilayangkan kepadannya,ketika kaki-kakinya melangkah dengan tegap memasuki lebih dalam bangunan bergaya Eropa serta sebagian bangunannya terdapat patung-patung dengan berbagai macam pakaian membalutinya.

Bangunan yang hampir sebagian penghuninya itu wanita,menatap penuh takjub pada pemuda Namikaze ini. Selain karena tampan,tetapi mereka pun mengetahuinya jika pemuda yang baru saja memasuki bangunan ini itu adalah pewaris sah dari yang bisa dibilang sukses dalam dunia perbisnisan.

Tak menghiraukan tatapan yang seolah menelanjanginya itu. Naruto pun terus berjalan acuh tak acuh,sampai manik Shappirenya melihat bagian Resepsionist.

"Ah selamat datang,Naruto-sama. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna kuning pucat,bername tag Shion itu,ramah.

"Hn,aku mau ambil barang-"

"Shion!" Suara pekikkan dari sampingnya,membuat Naruto mendelik tak suka pada gadis bersurai raven yang main asal memotong ucapannya.

"Ah,Satsuki. Sebentar ya? Aku sedang-"

"Kurasa dilihat dari postur tubuhmu,kau ini sudah besar" Kata Naruto menatap dingin,gadis yang saat ini menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kalau aku sudah besar,lantas kenapa,Tuan?" Sinis gadis bernama Satsuki itu,acuh.

"Sasuke" Gumam Naruto syok,ketika melihat manik Onyx yang menatapnya sinis itu,tanpa sadar membuat kedua gadis didekatnya cengo.

"Hn?/Sasuke?" Beo Satsuki dan Shion,bingung.

"Ah,lupakan" Tersadar akan kelakuannya,Naruto pun kembali memasang wajah dinginnya,walau tak bisa memungkiri ada perasaan rindu akan sosok kekasihnya yang sudah tiada itu.  
"Jika kau sudah besar,kurasa kau bisa sedikit bersikap sopa,Nona" Lanjutnya dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya,"Aku mau ambil barang pesanannya Kushina Namikaze"

"Ah iya,ini. Maafkan atas sikap temanku,Naruto-sama" Sesal Shion.

"Ya,tak apa" Mengacuhkan gerutuan gadis disampingnya,Naruto pun langsung melangkah menjauh setelah menerima bingkisan pesanan sang Kaasan.

'Astaga,dia benar-benar mirip denganmu,Sasuke. Inikah,yang kau maksud?' Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman,yang membuat wanita yang menatapnya blushing dibuatnya.  
"Semoga kita bertemu lagi,Satsuki" Gumamnya,penuh harap.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk melupakan sang kekasihnya,dan menjadikan gadis itu pelariannya. Akan tetapi dia merasa terkena cinta pada pandangan pertama.  
Dan oh god! Bahkan sekarang dia merasakan lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.  
'Sasuke,tak apakan aku memulai hidupku? Aku sepertinya menyukai gadis itu' Batinnya. Yang seolah menjawab pertanyaannya,semilir angin lembut menerpa wajahnya,seperti membisikan penyemangat untuknya.

"Arigatou,Teme" Gumamnya,senang. Menganggap jika sapuan angin itu adalah sang kekasih atas persetujuannya. Dengan bergegas Naruto pun meninggalkan area parkir butik Haruno untuk mengantarkan baju sang Kaasan.

"Ya,aku senang akhirnya kau mau membuka hatimu lagi,Dobe" Ucap sesosok pemuda berbaju putih yang langsung menghilang terbawa angin,dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.  
'Satsuki aku titip Naruto padamu' Lanjutnya dalam hati.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sementara itu didalam bangunan. Gadis bernama Satsuki masih setia menatap ke tempat dimana pemuda berambut Blonde terakhir kali menghilang. Pandangan matanya kosong. Mengisyaratkan akan kebingungan.  
"Mungkinkah,dia yang kau maksud Sasuke-Nii?" Gumamnya,pelan. Mengacuhkan panggilan sang sahabat yang menanyakan tujuan dirinya memotong pembicaraannya dengan sang pelanggan tadi.

.

.

.  
END

Gyaaaa,kenapa tiba2 jadi berubah Female =="

Ne~biarlah ceritanya jadi menggantung begini,oke? *plak

Karena sesungguhnya aku gak suka sama yang berbau female *gak ada yang nanya/pundung

Nah,minna Riviewnya di tunggu *siapa lohBottom of Form


End file.
